WWE and Dell Inc Present the biggest night in WWE
by Draggar Marshall
Summary: The story is about the draft and the biggest night ever for the WWE, as for the first time, free agents can get drafted to the WWE and the first pick is going to be the biggest one in the WE and the world.
1. Chapter 1

WWE and Dell Inc. Present The biggest night in WWE

WWE Draft Lottery Night Live from Toronto, ON Canada

This is a Draft with the special guest host in it and is a cool host

ANYTHING CAN HAPPEN IN THIS DRAFT!!!!!

ARE YOU READY?,

No,

I SAY,

ARE YOU READY!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

Chapter One: The Few Night before the Draft.

Everyone was talking about the WWE Draft, which was only a night away now, "So, you're nervous about the big night, man?" John Cena looks at HBK, "No, I'm just glade that free agents are welcome to the draft, too." HBK was looking at Cena like, "Oh right, there's this guy from England, names Stuart (SingDragon) and I'd heard that he's good, man." Cena was laughing, "Maybe he'll make a big impact here on the first night, I'm off to the hotel." HBK walks away and sees, "Hey Hunter, you're up for some wings at Wild Wings?" Hunter was looking at HBK, "Sure, let's go and get some wings and beer." After that everyone was gone, but someone was in his locker room still, "Man, I am very nervous about the draft." Than came a voice, coming from the bathroom, "What's this I hear, my student's nervous about the draft, huh?" Kofi Kingston walked out of the restroom and looks at me, "So Juan, you're nervous about the draft, huh?" I was looking at him, "Yes Kofi, I'd been here for a few weeks as a free agent and I am able to be draft to start my debut, but maybe I'll not get picked and have to go elsewhere?" Kofi laughs, "OK, whatever and let's go and meet the gang at Wild Wings for wings and beer, ok?" After we've gotten to the parking lot, MVP was looking at us, "Hey you two, can I have a ride with you two to Wild Wings, my limbo broke down?" Kofi and I were looking at him like, "Sure man, let's go and have fun." After we've gotten to the Wild Wings, DX and the others were waving at us and we've went to our table, than a tiger walks up, "Evening, I'm Jill and I'll be you're server for tonight, Beer and Wings special?" we all looked at her like, "Yes please, we're having fun tonight." After the food came, we're eating and laughing about the draft coming up, "Nice time for a draft, we've been waiting for the big one to come for years, maybe we'll have luck and make super picks." I'd just looked at HBK, "Hey Michaels, what time is it?" HBK looks at his watch and, "OH DAMN!" The Planes taking off in like 50 minutes, We're paying for the meal and riding to the airport, as we've gotten to the airport, everyone was like, "It's the WWE Super Stars, get them!" After that we're running to our flight, "Woo, made it guys!" After the plane takes off, "Kofi was looking at me, "Hey man, you're going to be draft to WWE and/or sign to the WWE, OK?" I'd just looked at him and laughed a little, "OK man, I'm going to take a little nap, till we get there." After that, everyone went to sleep for a few hours, than the plane landing in Toronto, ON Canada and we're waking up, "Hey guys, we're here!" Everyone wakes up, to see Toronto, ON Canada and the city was like snowing, Kofi looks at me and the gang, "Let's go now guys, check into the hotel first, and we'll go to the arena and look around for a while you guys, ok?" We're all looking at Kofi, "Sure thing, man." After the gang and I went to the arena, Kelly Kelly was there as well, "Hey Kelly Kelly, how r u?" She turns around and sees, "Oh Juan, is you." She kisses me on the right cheek, as the gang was looking at me, Kofi was looking at me like, "Juan, you'd never told me, that you and Kelly Kelly were seeing each other." I was looking at Kofi laughing a little, "That's because you'd never ask me." The others were laughing at him like, "OH SANP! Kofi, he'd just got you there man." Kofi looks at the gang, than Kofi was looking at me, with a looked on his face, "Ok, you're cool man." Everyone went back to the hotel for the night, as Kelly Kelly, Maria, Eve, and Lita was there, and was back together with Matt Hardy, they're kissing and laughing, "Lita, I'm so glade you're back with me." Ashley came out the the room and sees, "Well, the boys are here." The Divas all turned to see us walked into the hotel, "Hey there ladies, night evening for a strole, huh?" The Divas all went to their rooms for the night, as Matt walks towards me, "Juan Conde, the biggest Hardyz fan from South Carolina, huh?" Jeff waks up towards me too, "So, you like our kind of WWE moves, huh?" I was looking at the hardyz like, "Yes I do, I like them all." After that everyone went to the room, as everyone say "Good night everyone, the draft's in 18 hours, so let's get our sleep." Everyone went to sleep and the next days was to bring big draft picks, debuts, and heartachs to these Super Stars of the WWE, but I was sleeping when I'd woked up from a feeling inside of me, it was like a feeling that the draft was going to be the biggest night of my whole life of being a hard-core WWE fan.

Next Chapter.

Chapter Two: Drafting Time, First Pick Goes to?

The First match is Raw's own Kofi Kingston VS Smackdown's own R-Truth.

The First Draft pick's going to be a GOOD ONE!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Drafting Time, First Pick Goes To?

The Night was cold and rainy, as fans of the WWE came to the Toronto United Center in Toronto, ON Canada and the WWE Fna Nationa was going to see big draft pick being make and trade doing the night and during the new trade Monday Night Raw Show the next week in Atlanta, GA. I was into the locker room, when Kofi walks in an sees me getting ready for the big night, "So Juan, you're ready for the big draft night?" I'd just gave Kofi a smile on my face, "Yes man, I'm ready for the draft man, the draft is the biggest night for any WWE Superstar." Than The Hardy Boyz walked into the room, "Hey Kofi, Trish is looking for you, you're going to kick off the night, against Smackdown's R-Truth." Kofi looks at me and smiles, "OK Juan, I'll see yo later, ok?" I'd just smiled at Kofi and laughed a little, "OK Kofi, good luke man." Kofi walks towards the ring, as Kofi and R-Truth were both in the ring and the match started and JR was saying to his friends from WWE Smackdown and ECW, "Good mtch, to kick off the draft here in Totonto, ON Canada." Kofi slams R-Truth onto the mat hard, as R-Truth gets up and starts punching Kofi hard and fast, than Kofi counters with his own moves, and runs towards the ropes and back towards R-Truth to clothesline him, but R-Truth did he spilt dodge and got Kofi with a big kick to the head, but Kofi got up from the kick to the head and was going at him, like (WTF) and places him back on the mat again and Kofi do his boom, boom, boom, dance and jump on R-Truth with both legs and went for the cover and the ref and fans counted, "1..2.." R-Truth kicks out of the pin and gets up and kick Kofi in the back of the head this time, than pick him up and went for his kick to the head and s-kick with a twrist in it, but Kofi quickly counter it and was blinded by the quick counted by R-Truth and R-Truth get his kick to Kofi almost but Kofi kick R-Truth so hard that he'd just fell out of the ring and was out cold, Kofiwent out of the ring and Edge came running out from the back and starts to beat up Kofi and the ref was blinded by the ref, as I'd just came running out of the back locker area and JR says, "It is Juan, the newest WWE rookies and oh my lord, he just hit EDGE right in the skull with a steel chair, and Kofi is getting beat up in the ring now by R-Truth." The ref was looking at EDGE, as JR says, "Juan's in the ring, OH Mother of god!" R-Truth turns around im time, to meet Mr. Chair as I'd just hit him right in the skull, than I'd just gotten out of the ring and the ref turns and Kofi pins R-Truth and the ref and fans all counted, "1..2..3..!" The bells sounds and the match was over, "Here's you winner Kofi Kingston, the first draft pick goes to Monday Night Raw!" Everyone looks at the draft borad as the pick was being made, Than after a minute or so, "OH My Lord, Yes! The frist draft pick for Monday Night Raw is, The Undertaker!" The fans all went nuts as the Undertaker rise from under the ring and waves to all of his fans and goes back under ground.

The Next Pick is going to make ECW Better!

Chapter 3: Cena goes Extreme!!!!!!!!!

WOW, DIDN'T SEE THAT ONE COMING!!!!!!!


	3. Cena Goes EXTREME

Chapter 3: Cena goes Extreme!!!!!!!!!

The night was off with a BANG, as The Undertaker was the first draft pick and he's going to WWE Monday Night Raw and all of the fans were either stunned and/or shocked at the first overall pick in the WWE Draft, the next match was ECW Super Star Tommy Dreamer against WWE Smack Down Super Star Jericho, in a no hold bars match, as the match was underway with Dreamer going after Y2J with a steel chair, as Y2J was hit in the back with the chair, as he dodge the next shot and stole the chair from Dreamer and started to go after him with it, everyone was loving the match, as the match started to get better and better after every ten minutes and/or so. Than Dreamer and Jericho were going at it in a fine fashion and Dreamer was able to give Y2J a shot of Extremeness, when Big Show comes out towards the ring and gets into the ring and tries to hit Dreamer with his knockout punch, but Dreamer dodges and Big Show's punch hits his tag team partner out cold, than MVP and Mark Henry came running towards the ring and go after Big Show, when Big Show was hit from behind by, "What the hell, is John Cena with a Steel Chair and DX is behind him with Triple H's little, huh I mean big hammer and oh man, Big Show is out cold from the blow and Tommy Dreamer went at it with Jericho for a long time, because that time gave Y2J some time to recover from the punch of his tag team partner, than John Morrison comes running out to the ring and hits Dreamer with a bat wrap in bar wire, than MVP was in the ring, as a song plays and the guest host came walking out onto the ramp, than JR says, "OH My God, is Justin Timberlake and he's the guest host of this evening WWE event." Timberlake was pissed, "Now wait a minute, I'll make this match a six man tag team no holds bars match, ok it'll be DX and Tommy Dreamer VS Jericho, Big Show, and John Morrison, and it'll started, now!" The match restarts and the match was even more EXTREMER for the fans as the match was getting more and more out of hands, as DX and Dreamer took Y2J and his team out of the ring as Timberlake walk out again saying, "This match will have pin fall anywhere in this arena." All fans cheer as DX took Jericho and his team towards the back of the arena, but instead went up the stairs, towards the front lobby of the arena, where fans were getting their food and drinks, when the team came out of the stairs fighting and the fans were all cheer, "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" As both teams went at it, DX did their little SUCK-IT pose to Jericho's team and Dreamer threw Jericho right trough a window, down onto a parked car and he just couldn't move, Than Big Show was hit from behind by DX with a ladder making him fall out of another window and onto a parked car, going right trough it, a fan say, "HEY! That's my car and how in the hell am I, going to explain this to my wife, now!?" As the fight went on and the fans were still cheering, "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" The two teams went at it some more, with DX jumping out of the window, RJ YELLING, "WHAT THE HELL, DX are just flying out of the window down below to Jericho and Big Show and OH! What a landing the ref was running out of the arena, more fans were outside yelling, "This is better than cable!" DX pick up Big Show and Jericho and hit them with their special moves HBK did SWEET CHIN MUSIC to Big Show, as Triple H did his pedigree to Jericho as the ref runs towards them and counts with the fans all counted too, "1..2..3..!" The bells inside rings to end the match as the fans that were watching inside were all cheering, "DX! DX! DX! DX! DX!" As the match was over, "You winners are DX and Tommy Dreamer and so, the second pick goes to ECW." All the fans started to cheer, as the draft board started to run through the SMACKDOWN AND RAW Super Stars, a few seconds to almost minutes when by, as quietness was building and the draft pick was finally made for ECW, just as RJ, Cole, Larry The King Lawyer, and everyone else were stunned and shocked by the draft pick for ECW, "Ho my! WHAT THE HELL! John Cena is going to ECW, there's ratings are going to skyrocket and go through the roof!" All fans cheer as ECW was going to be more extremer than ever with Cena on the show.

Next Chapter

Chapter 3 Jeff Hardy's Returns!

Jeff Hardy is going to return to the WWE, but for which brand?


	4. Jeff Hardy's Return

Chapter 4 Jeff Hardy's Returns!

After John Cena was drafted to ECW, you bet the ratings are going to go trough the roof and/or to the moon and The Undertaker, RAW's first draft pick is watch and waiting for the next draft pick match, as Justin Timberlake walked out onto the ramp, "OK everyone, next match is going to be, a last man/brand standing match and it is between Triple H for Monday Night Raw and EDGE for Friday Night SMACKDOWN." After Timberlake went back starts and the WWE Superstars gotten into the ring, the ref calls for the bell to started the match, "DING, DING, DING, DING!" EDGE and Triple H went at it, EDGE slide out of the ring and grabbed a steel chair and hit Triple H in the head with it, as Triple H was getting his (ass) beat up by (a crazy insane man who calls himself the rated r super star) EDGE was hoping of winning the draft pick for SMACKDOWN, since Raw took their badest super star earlier in the evening and Triple H grabs a baseball bat and swings it at EDGE and knocks the steel chair out of his hands, making EDGE a little scare of the Metal Baseball bat and EDGE went and gotten a trash can and hits Triple H on the forehead with it, making him feel a little lightheaded and Triple H was knock down, as the ref started to count, "1..2..3..4," Triple H gotten up by the count of 4 and was going at EDGE and dodges the trash can and kick the trash can into EDGE's head, making him fall backwards a little bite and Triple H grabs the trash can and puts it over EDGE"S body, making EDGE wear the trash can as TRIPLE H grabs the baseball bat and started to swing at the trash can making giving EDGE one massive headache, with a side of (OW, MY FREAKING HEAD!) TRIPLE H had the match in his favor, when Chris Jericho walks out from the back and hit TRIPLE H with a ladder and Jericho was getting some pay back, for throwing him out of a window and down onto a pack car earlier, as Jericho was getting his pay back, EDGE was smiling at what he saw, think the he'll win the match and the draft pick for Friday Night SMACKDOWN, but than the fans all started to all go nuts, as a old rival's of EDGE ran from the back and was loaded with a ladder in his first and a steel chair in his other hand, as Jericho turns to see the crazy man was, "SMACK" EDGE was knock onto his (ass) with a bang, Jericho turns and sees someone old to his rivalry too, as JR yells out loud, "MY LORD, is Jeff Hardy and he's totally piss off!" Jeff took the ladder and hits Jericho right in the face and Triple H was looking at EDGE, as he was getting ready to hit EDGE with a street sign, but The Big Show knocks him out, than Hardy hits, Big Show with the ladder and HBK comes running out and delivers ( you bet he did that, SWEET CHIN MUSIC) to The Big Show as (Yet again, SWEET CHIN MUSIC, to EDGE and a ladder with mix with a little SWEET CHIN MUSIC, to Jericho) and the ref counted, "1..2..3..4..5..6..7..8..9..10!" The ref calls for the bell, "DING, DING, DING, DING!" the fans all started to cheer, "Your winner of the match and the next draft pick, Triple H and Monday Night Raw." The draft board started to shuffle the WWE Super Stars from ECW, Friday Night SMACKDOWN, and all of the free agents, than a pick was made and the fans all cheered and JR yells so loud that he's so happy to see, "Jeff Hardy is the next draft pick, for Monday Night Raw and hoe about that?" Jeff Hard was hugging Shawn Michaels and Triple H, as he was their newest draft pick and newest member of WWE Monday Night Raw, the draft was off to a big starts, as JR was looking at Michael Cole saying, "Well, the draft's off to a huge started with The Undertaker going to Raw, Next was John Cena going to ECW, now Jeff Hardy is here on Monday Night Raw, who's getting drafted next, let's find out later, after this TV breake.

The Draft's getting better and better, next chapter will be good too!

Next Chapter

Chapter Five: EXTREME HELL IN A CELL TLC MATCH!

New Tag Team Belts are going to two super stars who, find out in this chapter, ok bye for now.


	5. EXTREME HELL IN A CELL TLC MATCH

Chapter Five: EXTREME HELL IN A CELL TLC MATCH!

The Evening was going strong, as the WWE fans just loved the WWE Draft and the matches too, Justin Timberlake walks out and was happy about the evening, "Ok, the next match is going to be a EXTREME match, is the first ever WWE EXTREME HELL IN A CELL TLC MATCH, now the first two WWE Super Stars to climb the ladders, that'll be inside the cell to the top of the cell and opened the cell top door, climb through that and grab the briefcase, will be the first ever WWE Unified Hard-Core Tag Team Champions, now there'll be Ten WWE Super Stars fighting for the two new tag team belts and they're CM Punk, Jeff Hardy, EDGE, Kofi Kingston, MVP, Tommy Dreamer, The Miz, Shawn Michaels, Triple H, and Matt Hardy, to be fair for the WWE shows here, each brand will get two draft picks, so started the madness begin." After that, the ten WWE Super Stars are in the ring, as the ref calls for the bell to ring and started the match, "DING, DING, DING, DING!" All of the WWE Super Stars when at it, Matt and Jeff were going at it with each other, just for the fans can cheer and have a reason to cheer at all, EDGE picks up a ladder and hits MVP and Kofi Kingston at the same time with it, just as Punk hits the Hardyz with a ladder and than, turns and hits EDGE with the ladder in the back of the head, making him drop to the mat, as MVP and Tommy Dreamer were trying to get the ladder, but Triple H grabs his little hammer friend from under the ring and the fans all cheer, as CM Punk turns and sees Triple H with the little friend of his and Punk drops the ladder and tried to stay out of his way, Triple H hits The Miz with his hammer friend in the back, EDGE was up and runs towards Triple H and was able to deliver his spear move to Triple H, but was met by Mr. Hammer and JR and Michael Cole were all cheering for Triple H's move, "Oh EDGE! Just ran right into a hammer shot from Triple H, like going EDGE and no wonder you're a dumbass." Dreamer picks up the ladder and hits Matt with it, as CM Punk picks up his little friend from under the ring, a steel chair and hits EDGE, Triple H, and Dreamer with the chair and MVP sets two ladders on their sides and one over the ladders to make a ladder table, just as MVP and the Hardyz were looking at CM Punk and EDGE Spears Punk hard and MVP and the Hardyz went at it, but CM Punk picks up Triple H's little hammer friend, than knocks EDGE, both Matt and Jeff set a few ladders up and started to climbed the ladders, but just as they'd reach the cell top and just open it, Punk was climbing one of the ladders, and picks up Jeff, as Matt was kick with the go to sleep by CM Punk, right through the ladder table, JR and Michael Cole were stunned, "WHAT THE HELL! CM Punk has just, released his EXTREME side, SMACKDOWN better make sure his not drafted to another brand." Jeff and Punk were at the top, but MVP and EDGE were on their tails, as Punk and Jeff Hardy both lock eye to eye and MVP and EDGE gotten to the top and started to fight with CM Punk and Jeff Hardy, as JR was saying to his partner Michael Cole, "OH MY GOD! Their going at it, for the new tag team belts and here comes, the others!" Kofi Kingston, Tommy Dreamer, Triple H, Matt Hardy, Shawn Michaels had recovered from the hammer shot to the head, as also MVP, EDGE, CM Punk, Jeff Hardy, and The Miz was back in it, as everyone was fighting on top of the cell, with fans all cheering, "DAMN!" As the WWE Super stars were all going at it for about ten to almost twenty-five minutes, when out of no where was a seen out one of his movie, CM Punk started to take out the other WWE Super Stars one by one, as Three were left CM Punk, Triple H, and Jeff Hardy were all trying to grabbed the newest WWE Tag Team Belts, than out of nowhere came a new and never before seen side of CM Punk, as CM Punk picks up Triple H and GTS's him so hard, that Triple H was sent trough the open cell door and onto the mat down below, as Jeff Hardy and CM Punk were both looking at one another and Punk and Hardy both nodded at each other and grabbed the belt together, as Justin Timberlake walks out dancing and saying, "You winners, the first ever WWE Unified Hard-Core Tag Team champions, Jeff Hardy and CM Punk, stared the picks for each brands gets two picks." All the fans were cheering, as Timberlake laughs, as the draft board was pick the picks for each brands, as the pick were made, JR was stunned, "R-Truth and Stuart (SinDragon) are the picks for Monday Night Raw, next is Chris Jericho and The Miz are going to ECW, last is Randy Orton and The Big Show are going to Friday Night SMACKDOWN." Justin Timberlake laughs as he delivers the next match, "Next Match is a triple threat tag team match between The Big Show and (Y2J) Chris Jericho VS Mark Henry and MVP VS John Cena and the Undertaker for the WWE Unified Tag Team Championships inside a steel cage.

Next Chapter

Chapter Six: Triple Threat Tag Team Match.

The WWE Unified Tag Team Championships are on the line inside a STELL CAGE!! OH HELL YEAH!!!


	6. Triple Threat Tag Team Match

Chapter Six: Triple Threat Tag Team Match

The Night was going stronger than ever, the Triple Threat Tag Team Match was going to be a big one, all of the fans were so happy to see The Undertaker and John Cena VS DX VS The Big Show and Chris Jericho for the WWE Unified Tag Team Championship. Justin Timberlake was in his office talking to the Melina, as Chris Jericho walks into his office and looked Timberlake in the face, "You listen her POP STAR!, There's only room for one Star here and that's me, so you better listen to me and do what," than Timberlake stops Jericho and says, "You're rampage of, trashing all of the special host or WWE Monday Night Raw ends here tonight, if you and The Big Show get beat tonight, than I'll just tell you this SUPER STAR, than you're both will be FIRED!, Love that SUPER STAR!, And If not down with that, just cry me a river BITCH!, And I'd just got two words for you!" As all of the fans shouted out loud "SUCK IT!" Chris Jericho walked out of the office red mad, than the match was to start the fun for the hard-core WWE fans, as all of the three teams were in the ring, than the guest host came on the jumbo screen, "The steel cage match will be later on, for the WWE Title match." Than the ref calls for the bell to started the match, "DING, DING, DING, DING!" The match was under way, as all three teams went at it, everyone was glade to see the dead man walking once again, as the DX team was ready to fight, as they're dressed and ready for (WAR!) John Cena, Shawn Michaels, and Chris Jericho started the match off, as Y2J Tags in his tag team partner The Big Show, next HBK Tagged in the Game (AKA THE KING OF KINGS) Triple H, as finally Cena Tags in the (DEAD MAN AKA RIP) The Undertaker. HHH, Show, and Taker went at it for a while as Triple H punches the Big Show, as the Undertaker hits Triple H with a left and The Big Show hits Undertaker with his knockout punch, but no effect to the DEAD MAN, as Y2J hands the Big Show a steel chair, as Triple gotten out his little hammer friend, and hits the steel chair with it, making the chair hit Big Show's face at the same time, John Cena was saying, "OK Taker, time to take care of these BITCHES!" Undertaker was madder than hell, as he started to take out the Big Show and Triple H and Taker was unleashing HELL on the other team, than Jericho grabs Taker's belt and hits him in the head with it, but John Cena hits Jericho with a metal baseball and JR was like shocked at what he'd just seen, "OH MY GOD! This is a new side of John Cena, is his EXTREME side and we'd never thought, we're lived to see the day of EXTREME CENA!" Than out of nowhere, a new song starts to played and JR sees, "WHAT THE HELL! It's EDGE and he is PISSED!" EDGE runs into the ring and SPEARS Jericho, as The Big Show was tombstone though two tables on FIRE, as JR says, "TAKER puts SHOW though two burning tables, as Cena F-U's both members of DX and the ref and fans all counted, "1..2..3..!" the bells rings, as EDGE SPERAS TAKER and Cena and EDGE both laughed at TAKER, "Thanks for the help BITCH!, but Cena and I, are the new unified Tag Team Champions now, got out of our ring you no good BITCH!" Than Justin Timberlake walks out towards the ring, before the draft picks were made, "NOW! The match is over with, but Chris Jericho and The Big Show lost the match, so Chris Show, good try, BUT!, YOU'RE BOTH FIRED!!!!!!!!!!" all of the fans started to cheer, as TAKER was looking at Timberlake, as JT says, "TAKER won't be a member of a tag team champion, because of the draft, he'll fight for the WWE title, later tonight and it's time for some drafting, so started the picking draft board, The drafting started and the fans were all waiting for the picks to be made, as the picks were made and JR and Cole were both like, "OM MY GOD!, EDGE is now on Monday Night Raw, next is MVP is going to ECW, and last is Randy Orton going to Smackdown." All of the fans were going nuts, as the rates for ECW were going through the roof, than Justin Timberlake walks out and says to the WWE fans, "The Next Match is for the WWE Title and it'll be a fetal 4 Way match, with no DQ and the match will be EDGE VS The Miz VS Kofi Kingston VS Stuart (SinDragon) and the Special Guest Ref will, The Undertaker!!!!" And its in the undertaker's playground Hell In A Cell." Than JT says, "Chris Jericho and The Big Show, you lost the match, so you're two are FIRED!!!!!!!"

Next Chapter

Chapter Seven: The Return of The Rock!

The Rock its back and going after John Cena in a Street Fight!


	7. Chapter 7

The Rock its back and going after John Cena in a Street Fight!

Chapter Seven: The Return of The Rock

The WWE Monday Night Raw show/Draft was off to a big started, next match is going to crowned us a new WWE Champion, as Justin Timberlake walks out from the back dancing again, "The Next Match is for the WWE Title and it'll be a fetal 4 Way match, with no DQ and the match will be EDGE VS The Miz VS Kofi Kingston VS Stuart (SinDragon) and the Special Guest Ref will, The Undertaker!!, And plus, it's in the undertaker's playground, Hell In A Cell." After the Super Stars were in the ring with The Undertaker, the cell was lower and all of the WWE fans were going nuts for the bell rings get the match started, "DING! DING! DING! DING!" All of the WWE fans were going nuts, as EDGE was punch in the face by The Miz, and R-Truth was punch by Stuart (SinDragon), The Undertaker was enjoying this match, as he was the special guest ref, plus the match was inside his little playground of hell, EDGE runs out of the ring and grabs a steel chair from under the ring, as The Miz gotten outside the ring, "BANG!" JR and Michael Cole were going nuts like, "OH MY GOD! EDGE smacks The Miz to LALA LAND!" The crazy action of the match was going on strong, as JR and Cole were watching The Miz get back up and get hit by the chair again! Like, "EDGE just hit The Miz, with that steel chair in hand, and I don't think that chair, will be good for anything afterwards." EDGE opens the cell door and walks out of the cell and starts to climb the side of the cell, as The Miz started to fallow him and R-Truth and Stuart were going at it, Stuart kicks R-Truth in the side of the head, as he climb to the top of the turnbuckle and points towards all of the WWE nuts and jumps, doing his new move of the Back flip 540 corkscrew, than R-Truth gotten up from the little attack from above, than he dodges Stuart and kick him in the side of his head, as EDGE and The Miz were fighting on top of the cell, EDGE had The Miz set up for a power bomb, but The Miz counters and grabs EDGE and sets him up for his SKULL CRUSHING Finale, JR and Cole were like, "EDGE has just, been put through the cell top door, WOW! Stuart and R-Truth both see EDGE falls through the cell top door, but The Miz was in the ring, as The Undertaker kicks him out of the ring, than Started to beat up EDGE, for spearing him earlier in the night, as R-Truth turns around in time, to meet Mr. Stuart and his super kick to the side of the head, than Stuart picks up R-Truth and throws him out of the ring and right onto The Miz as EDGE got up and turns to Stuart, as Stuart turns around EDGE was running towards him to do his spear, but Stuart quickly counters and sets him up for his finisher, the Playmake with a 340 twist in it, as the fans all say, "STUART! STUART! STUART! STUART!" As The Undertaker counted, "1..2..3..!" the bell rings as the man says, "Your winner and New WWE Champion, Stuart (SinDragon)!" JR was like, "What's going to happen next for the draft picks?" The draft started again, as the picks were made and new members were added, "The Rock is now, on WWE Monday Night Raw now!" The Rock walks out and says, "Hey all you people, The Rock is finally back on Monday Night Raw, and John Cena I'm calling you out, we're going have ourselves a street fight, and to see who's the real and only true people's champ!" All of the fans cheer, as John Cena walks out with his new face on the face of EXTREME, "So the Rock is back, now he's calling me out for a street fight, what the hell is your problem man?" The Rock just says, "My problem's, you taking of all The Rock fans from me you punk, now I'm here to take them back to the promise land." Justin Timberlake walks out and say, "WOAH! WOAH! WOAH! There it is, we're going to have this fight, and it's for the ECW Championship # 1 contender's match, you dig it?" All of the fans were cheering, as the match was going to happen next.

Next Chapter

Chapter Eight: STREET FIGHT!!

The Rock VS John Cena


	8. The Return of The Rock

The Rock has is back on WWE Monday Night Raw, but his actions places him in a street fight, and he's going after John Cena for the rights of the true people's champ, John Cena and The Rock are ready to go to, WAR!!! "HA! HA! HA! FIRE! HA! HA! HA!!"

Chapter Eight: STREET FIGHT!!

The Rock and John Cena were locking eyes in the ring, as Justin Timberlake makes the ECW number # 1 contender's street match official, and Justin Timberlake also added, "Good luck, to the both of you, and make the best man win, but also this match will have pin falls anywhere in this arena." The Rock and John Cena were looking at each other, as the ref calls for the bell, to get the match started, 'DING, DING, DING, DING!" The Rock and John went at it, as The Rock punches Cena in the face, than grab and throws Cena the turnbuckle, as The Rock does his three punches to Cena, with the third punch sending John Cena over the top rope, down to the floor below, when The Rock gotten out of the ring and grabs a couple of kendo sticks, a few fire extinguishers, trash cans, a few 2x4 bare wire bats, trash can lids, a few ladders, and a few tables The Rock grabs a trash can and was about to put John Cena into the trash can, when John Cena had grabbed a sledg hammer from under the ring and hits The Rock with it, as all of the WWE fans were going nuts with Michael Cole saying, "YEAH! Do it again!" And JR wassaying, "I'd know you're ejoying this, but I can't say that I can't, because that's only some much punishment that the human body can keep." The Rock has gotten up to his feet, in time to be put into a trash can by John Cena, Cena than says, "Time to take out the trash!" As Cena grabs the sledg hammer and swings it hard and fast, hitting the trash can with The Rock in it, As JR was acting like he was stuuned by the actions of John Cena, "John Cena's showing why, he's the newest member of ECW, right there with the hard sledge hammer shot to the trah can." The fans were going nuts like they're on Crank, as The Rock gotten up and kicks Cena right in the gut and slams him to the mat outside the ring, as The Rock walks towards the ramp leading towards the back of the arena, but the rock went another way, by going into the stands and Cena fallows him into the stands, as the fans were cheering for the fight going beyone EXTREME, as The Rock and John Cena started to fight in the stand, The Rock grabs a fan's cup of coke and drinks it, and/then spits it right into Cena's face/eyes blinding him for a moment, just as The Rock grabs a bass knuckles from his pants and smacks Cena right in the kisser, as John Cena falls down below right onto a table, than The Rock climbs onto the rails and was ready to jump right onto Cena, but HBK runs out and SWEET CHIN MUSIC The Rock right in the kisser, than The Rock falls onto a table, but John Cena picks up the Rock and climbs a ladder with him in his hands, than at the top of the ladder, John Cena puts The Rock above his shoulders and does his F-U off of the ladder and sents The Rock right through two tables that he'd set on fire, after The Rock went tjrough two flaming tables, all of The Rock fans were chatting, "CENA SUCKS, CENA SUCKS, CENA SUCKS, CENA SUCKS!" Than all of the John Cena fans were chatting, "THE ROCK SUCKS, THE ROCK SUCKS, THE ROCK SUCKS, THE ROCK SUCKS!" As John Cena and The Rock went back to the locker room area, where Batista was back stage talking to Melina, "Hey baby! How'd you like to date a animal!" Than The Animal and Melina sees the fight going on, in the locker room area, than The Rock grabs a crama from the crama man and hits Cena right in the face with the carma, Batista was looking at the fight going up, "What's next, The Rock hits John Cena with a frying pan!" That out of nowhere, "WACK!" The Rock hits John Cena with a frying pan, than The Animal was like, "Weel! There goes the Neighborhood!" As the fight went on, at the SGH office, where Justin Timberlake was talking to Kelly Kelly, "Well Kelly Kelly, it's going to be the draft that'll bring you and Juan here to Monday Night Raw, ok?" She's like, "Thanks Timberlake for you help, bye." As she's going to leave the office that two fighters, were going at it, in the parking lots, as The Rock and John Cena went at it with powers beyond belifed, as the Rock got onto of John Cena's Ford F-150 Pick up, Cena got onto his car, but wasn't' faster than The Rock, because The Rock picks on Cena and says, "GOOD NIGHT BITCH!" As he'd Rock Bottoms Cena right through the Trucks Roof and The Rock was yelling like, "Now! That's what I called opening up a can of of kick ass!" The Rock looks at John Cena, than picks him up and say, "Now that true champ, is here!" And rock bottoms him again on the truck and through the front window of the truck, than pins him for the count, as the ref and fans all counted, "1..2..3..!" The bells rings and the man says, "You're winner and the new number # 1 contender's for the ECW Championship, The Rock!" All of the fans were going nuts, as Justin Timberlake walks out from the back and says, "NOW! We're going to left all the brands, get two draft picks each, started the drafting boyz!" After that the picks were underway, as the picks were made and the picks were SHOCKING, as JR and Cole were stunned, "WHAT THE HELL! Matt Hardy's now on Monday Nights and so is Juan Conde, a free agent from North Charleston, now ECW gets Batista and Shawn Michaels, Now last but not least SMACKDOWN gets, Triple H and Chris Master." After that backstage, Kelly Kelly walks towards me, "Juan, you're going to be on Monday Night Raw, man kiss me now!" I'd kissed Kelly Kelly, than everyone was going nuts, as Kofi walks into the locker room, "Juan, what did I tell you mon, you're going to do great in the WWE and," Than Justin Timberlake walks into the room, "Juan, you're first match on RAW is next, for the United States Championship in a battle Royal Match, against EDGE, Matt Hardy, Jeff Hardy, R-Truth, CM Punk, Pula London, and Kane." After that, I'd looked at Kofi, "OK! Wish me luck man, I got to go, and get to the match." After that I was walking, when Kelly Kelly looks at me and says, "I'll walk you to the ring, my love." Than we kiss again, than the fanes were going coco like, "Juan ROCKS! WOOOOOOO!!!!!!

Next Chapter has an old faces coming back to RAW!!!!!

Chapter Nine: The Return of Bobby Lashley!!!!!!!!!!


	9. The Return of Bobby Lashley

Chapter Nine: The Return of Bobby Lashley!!!!!!!!!!

The WWE Draft so going on, with JR saying out loud to his friend Cole, "Welcome back to the WWE Draft of this big WWE Monday Night Raw, with 45,250 fans here tonight, waiting for the next picks to be make, but next is a battle royal for the WWE United States Championship, with six WWE Super Stars and they're EDGE, Matt Hardy, Jeff Hardy, R-Truth, CM Punk, Pula London, Kane, and the newest Raw member Juan Conde." After that Justin Timberlake was in his seat, as Santino Marella walks into his office, "Well, if it isn't Tiberlake, I'm a huge," Than Justin says, "No, it's Timberlake." Santino Marella than says, "OH! Tinnerlake." JT was, "What the hell, its Timberlake." Than santino marella says, "OH Tinberlake." Justin Timberlake sees hornswoggle walked into the room, than slaps santino marella right in the face, as Timberlake sees Santino Marella go like, "HA! Timberlake, I like your music." Now back to the ring, where the six WWE Super Stars were in the ring, the Ref calls for the bell to start the match, all the Super Stars went at it, as I'd just quickly went after EDGE, but was counted by him, CM Punk was looking at Jeff Hardy, when I'd just quickly went after him, doing a spuer kick to the side of his temper, of his head, sending him, over the top rope, as JR was like, "Juan Conde, has just kick CM Punk out of this match already, as Punk is Eliminated." After that was done with, EDGE was going at it with Matt Hardy, as Jeff Hardy grabs EDGE and throws him out of the ring, than Pula London came after the Hardyz, as I'd just kick him right in his face, than threw him out of the ring too, just as JR was yelling, ? Chorus "EDGE and London have both been Eliminated." After that was done with those two (SOBS) R-Truth went at it with the Hardyz, as they're trying to toss him out of the ring, Jeff turns and came right at me, as I'd just got out of the way, and grabbed him from behind and did a twist of fate of my own on him, making Matt saying, "NO WAY! NO ONE TWIST OF FATES! My little brother." Than R-Truth grabs Matt and throws him out of the ring, just as I'd threw Jeff out of the ring, JR and Cole were both looking at each others like, "Juan Conde has just, pull off his own version of the Twist of Fate on Jeff Hardy, now it's down to him and R-Truth." As R-Truth was looking at me, I'd just went at him, trying to punch him, he counters, with his dodging move, but I was faster on my mind and kick him, right in the temper, than threw he out of the ring, "DING, DING, DING, DING!" The man with the microphone says, "Your winner and the new WWE United States Champion, Juan Conde." After that JR sees R-Truth shaking hands, and I'll smiling at the fans, just as he takes the mic and says, "Juan and I, are now in line for the WWE Unified Tag Team Championships." JT walks out, "Now with the next 3 picks for each brand." Than the picks started, as JR and Cole see, "Monday Night Raw gets Nala and Simba from the Lion King, but Bobby Lashley is now back on RAW, ECW gets Michelle McCool, and Alex Wolf a free a agent, now SMACKDOWN gets John Rivers and Thomas Justice." After that Timber lake walks out onto the ramp and says, "NOW! For the main event, a big, no I mean huge match, and it's going to have each brand get three picks each." After that Timberlake added, "It's going to feature Team Raw of The Undertaker, Juan Conde, and EDGE VS Team ECW John Cena, Batista, and Shawn Michaels, and Team SMACKDOWN MVP, Triple H and Chris Master, in a nine man tag team match." After that the fans were all going nuts.

Next Chapter

Chapter: The Return of Bret Hart and Stone Cold!?!?!?!?!?!?!


End file.
